


Devil In My Brain (Whispering My Name)

by he_wants_to_write



Series: Larry Stylinson Smut Collection [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Styles, Demon Louis Tomlinson, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Dom/sub Undertones, Halloween, Human Harry Styles, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Ouija, Pain Kink, Paranormal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Spooky, Tenderness, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_wants_to_write/pseuds/he_wants_to_write
Summary: Harry plays with the Ouija board by himself, so that he doesn’t have to be alone.A smutty, one-shot Halloween fic.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Smut Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Devil In My Brain (Whispering My Name)

As soon as Harry places his fingertips on the surface of the planchette, he feels it.

The bedroom is dark, only lit by a few candles scattered across the furniture, and showered by a heavy rain that plays a melody of thunder outside. Droplets of rain run down the window at the same time Harry closes his eyes, kneeling on his room’s flooring, arms reaching to the wooden object in front of him. Nightly dusk swallows him whole as his mind drifts.

As soon as Harry drags the planchette over the Ouija board, drawing a sequence of circles across the surface, he feels it.

He feels a shiver, a presence, the twinge of anxiety that never truly goes away, no matter how many times he’s done this. Lowering his head and focusing on his breathing, Harry’s curls fall around his face as he mumbles, barely audible under the noise of the storm; _“Louis, are you there?"_

Moments pass and another lighting strikes in the sky, illuminating his bedroom for a fraction of time. Harry slits his eyes open, spotting the flickering shadows of flames from the candles, and sensing the familiar dark presence he had learn and grown to adore.

The young man stands up and turns around, darting his vision around all corners of the room until he spots it. Until he spots _him._

Louis is nothing but a shadowy silhouette, a figure he can barely make out in the dark. Harry feels his heartbeat pick up, accelerating under the recognition that hits his bloodstream. Not tearing his gaze away from the mere shade in the corner, he watches as the outline shifts in the unlit space, stepping in closer and approaching, agonizingly slow.

“You shouldn’t play with the board alone.” Louis’ voice reverberates inside the room, his tone unbelievably light and harmless.

Harry swallows the dryness in his throat as he observes Louis’ frame start to take form as it steps into the candlelit area of the room. “Why not?” Harry asks shallowly, fighting a grin of his own, knowing too well how to behave in the presence of the being.

Louis’ sharp features break into a dangerous smile, one that Harry can hardly resist. “A demon might show up and possess you.” Louis responds, now standing face to face with the young man. He blinks, and his eyes abruptly turn black, nothing but an abyss underneath his long eyelashes.

Harry bites his lip, unable to contain his lust from the sight. He remembers how much fear Louis’ black eyes used to bring him, how he used to shudder with dread, tremble with apprehension. Harry was always scared of the unknown, but not enough to keep him away from Louis, a demon, a creature supposed to bring pain and suffering. Harry still shivers, still feels his heart thundering in his chest, but it’s completely different from back then.

Now, the adrenaline that shoots up his spine is nothing but burning desire, a craving that can never be satiated. Harry has always felt scared, and yet, incredibly _attracted_ to the unknown.

“You want to know what’s even more dangerous than that?” Louis questions, blinking his eyes back to blue. Harry couldn’t look away, staring, analyzing, constantly torn between the dark thrill of the black eyes and the brightness and magic of the blue. “You. You’re dangerous, Harry.” The demon mumbles.

“Me?” Harry whispers, so incredibly lost in Louis’ face, that he scarcely senses the demon’s hands driving up his waist. Harry shivers underneath the touch, his body responding immediately.

The demon nods, licking his lips under Harry’s intense observation. “I could sense your lust from miles away. Did you know, lust is one of the deadly sins?”

Harry can’t quite grasp the question or whatever words pour out of the demon’s mouth. The human is lost, his train of through centered in Louis’ touch on his torso, the way he traces his fingertips across his ribcage. He’s clothed, his skin protected, and yet Harry can feel the heat, the aching longing for the creature’s presence.

“In fact, it’s one of my favorite sins.” Louis continues, his voice going lower, stronger, a single tunnel for Harry’s dazed mind to follow blindly. “Wanting something so bad, that no matter how wrong it might be, you’ll go after it. You’ll do whatever it takes to gratify that desire.”

Harry releases a sigh, one that makes his lungs gasp for air. Louis’ hands reach his collarbones, his nails digging softly into the skin of his chest.

“Louis-”

“Tell me what you want, Harry.” The demon demands, his tone unforgiving and firm.

Harry shudders, feeling his muscles tensing up to the point of collapse. If he didn’t know Louis, he would think he’s under some spell, influenced by supernatural powers that control his every nerve, his every move. He knows Louis, and he’s human enough to realize he’s simply deep in adoration for the creature.

“Want you.” Harry responds finally, feeling all his inhibitions or previously existing boundaries break completely, dissipate into the thick atmosphere of his bedroom, flicker away like the candle's flames.

Louis smirks, a sight that doesn’t help Harry’s craves. “You have me, already. You know it, you don’t even need the board to summon me.” The demon whispers, leaning in closer, planting his soft lips on the curves of Harry’s collarbones, feeling his heartbeat under his palms. “All you have to do is call out my name, and I’ll be there. I’m always around.”

The thought used to scare Harry. He used to be paranoid, when he first realized he was being followed by a paranormal entity, that his fragile human life was now marked, connected permanently to a dark existence due to a curse. Little did he know back then, there was nothing to be feared. Louis was a blessing, as opposing and paradoxical it might sound. Harry was cursed, and yet, he felt protected, always cared for, even if it came from a creature from Hell.

“I know.” Harry mumbles back, finally managing to move his own limbs. He raises his hands, planting his palms across Louis’ features, lacing his fingers around the demon’s jaw as if he’s made of glass.

Louis flutters his eyelids closed, blissfully enjoying Harry’s touch as he leans into it. When he opens his eyes again, Harry feels a fire light up inside him, and he leans down with intent, pressing his lips to Louis’ with such familiarity that it should be a sin of its own.

It feels the way is always does. Sweet, despite Louis’ nature, and extraordinarily fulfilling. It’s the only kiss that has ever got him gasping for air, the only kiss that Harry has found to be the one to bring him back to life.

Harry doesn’t like to think too much into the future – as Louis says, it’s too uncertain to be worthy of concern – however, Harry is positive that if he finds himself somewhere in the upcoming years of his life without Louis’ presence, he’s sure he’ll dig through all the layers and pits of Hell to search for him.

Lips are warm as they continuously crash against one another, hands and fingers messily grasp for anything they can reach, desperately _needing,_ beyond anything else.

“Been thinking of you for days,” Harry whispers, announcing shamelessly. He throws his head back when Louis’ mouth trails down his jaw, kissing every bit of skin he manages to reach. The demon’s grip is firm on his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. “Please, Lou,”

“I’ve got you, always will.” Louis mutters, pressing his fingers into Harry’s hips with bruising force. Harry smiles somewhere in the darkness when Louis pushes him back until his knees hit the edge of the bed, and he is forced to fall seated in the mattress.

The human looks up, lips parted, pink and shinning. Louis traces his fingers around Harry’s face, catching every curl that has been displaced and tucking the strands behind his ears. He feels Harry’s hands traveling up his thighs, where he stands between the human’s parted legs.

“You’re beautiful.” Louis declares, unable to contain himself from complementing the wonderful creation that stands so pliantly in front of him. “You think you’re the one stuck with me, when, it’s actually the opposite. I’m yours, Harry.” The demon confesses, also letting his own layers of humanity be exposed, raw and painfully real.

Harry grips the edges of his dark clothing, pulling him closer. The demon barely flinches, watching the man lose himself in his own desires. _“Please,”_ Harry moans, his voice echoing through the room like the eventual thunder that roars outside.

Louis takes mercy on him, and grasps Harry’s wrists as he leans closer. When Harry’s back hits the mattress and he’s got his wrists pinned, Louis places one of his knees between Harry’s legs, and drags himself further against the human until he’s teasing his clothed erection with minimal motion.

It’s enough to make Harry whimper, to draw out his most desperate and lustful sounds. The human rotates his hips into small circles, brushing himself in the bit of touch he’s being given. “Fuck-” Harry curses, breathing out fire and hunger.

Louis can’t help but to chuckle, to observe the way Harry is completely under his own sensations. He presses his knee in harder, fully giving Harry what he’s desperate for. He groans loudly, arching his lean body off the bed, bowing his head so that he can look into Louis’ eyes and hopefully, the demon can read his mind and sense how utterly lost he is.

Under the dimmed candlelight, Louis loses control as well, coming down to kiss Harry with hunger and to blatantly push their hips together. They create a rhythm, a familiar and comfortable one, where Harry can grab ahold of his face and moan against his mouth.

Harry’s expression twists in pleasure so easily as he feels Louis’ hands grabbing his thighs, reaching his waistband, and pulling his pants down. He kicks his garments away, grabbing the hem of Louis’ clothing and removing every layer until there’s only skin.

Harry recognizes his own impulses, the way he’s barely giving seconds between movements, and the way his stomach is already tightening with pent up tension and lust. “I’m not going to last long.” He announces, shooting a dimpled smile to Louis, who smirks deliciously above him.

“Good. I want to watch you fall apart as soon as possible.” The demon teases, licking the sides of Harry’s neck and jaw as he lowers himself.

The human raises to his elbows, glancing down to watch Louis biting the inside of his thighs, leaving trails of bruises that he knows he’ll cherish for days. The candles flicker when Louis kisses the base of his erection teasingly, looking up.

“You’ll be the death of me.” Harry mumbles, observing intensely as Louis’s amused smirk takes in the head of his cock. He gasps for air as if he’s drowning, feeling the warmth of his lover’s mouth surround him deeper, drawing out his most unabashed whimpers.

Louis moves his head up and down his shaft as he scratches his nails down Harry’s thighs and hips, knowing what drives the human mad. The pain mixed with pleasure will push Harry over the edge, certainly, in no time.

It doesn’t take more than a few minutes for the human to involuntarily twitch and curl his body against Louis. Harry places a hand on Louis’ head, tugging at the soft strands of hair and feeling the waves of his approaching orgasm wipe away any remaining hesitation or boundary. Not that he’s had many towards Louis, anyways.

“I’m close, fuck-” Harry moans, staring down at his lover.

Louis doesn’t miss his cue, glancing up at _his_ human, and blinking his eyes to pitch black as he continues to take Harry deeply into his mouth.

“Oh, Louis!” Harry moans loudly, as the sight of complete black eyes in such erotic position bring him the dangerous thrill and sinful bliss he misses so dearly every time he isn’t with Louis. He comes hard, shuddering with every wave, throwing his head back and cherishing his release as it runs down Louis’ chin.

The demon smirks, taking every bit of it he can catch, kissing Harry’s navel and thighs until he’s overwhelmed and completely lost. He feels Harry’s grasp tugging him upwards, pulling him into a forceful and yet, loving kiss. They clash like they’ve never kissed before, like it’s the first time in centuries. Louis can never get enough, too.

Harry barely takes a minute to regain his senses before he’s flipping them over, pinning Louis underneath him as he presses their hips together once again. The demon hisses with pleasure, only then paying attention to his own aching desire.

“Want you to come while I ride you.” Harry announces, green eyes sharp and delusional in the best way possible.

Louis groans, fighting the potential of only the mental image being able to finish him right then and there. He grips Harry’s waist while the human licks his own fingers, then drives his hands behind him, working himself open.

“So gorgeous,” The demon moans, scratching down the human’s back, pressing and pulling at every spot he knows its Harry’s weaknesses.

That’s something Louis is unsurprisingly good at. Finding human’s frailties, exploiting their flaws, and tempting their deepest instincts. Until Harry came along, his immortal life was empty, pointless, the demon believed.

No matter how many times Louis had sincerely told Harry, he would never consider that centuries of shallow existence had only made sense once the curly-haired man was made to be _his._ His target; his possession of a human soul to torture and curse, and it had never brought anything but good things.

Louis has never cared less for the principle of his nature, for his corrupted plans even since he’s found himself there, underneath the human’s bliss. It was a long way to get there; building trust, learning how to cope with clashing existences and completely opposite purposes. Learning how to ignore the absurdity of their relationship, the _good_ and the _evil_ becoming nothing but words and superficial concepts.

Learning to use his ability of spotting weaknesses for pleasure, using his powers only for Harry’s protection, and dedicating his entire being for the human’s best interest, without asking anything in return. Maybe, Louis was the biggest sinner of all; he was selfish, hungry, greedy, lustful, all _for_ Harry.

The human’s body twists beautifully once he’s ready, already sinking down on Louis’ cock. He moans, enjoying the way Harry’s body takes him, welcomes him with ease. “You feel so good, Haz.” Louis expresses, observing the twinges of pain and pleasure flashing through Harry’s carved features.

Curls fall out of place, lips part and green eyes stare deeply into Louis’ existence, stripping him raw of any barriers. Once their hips are flush, Louis raises himself and wraps his arms around Harry’s torso. They rock together like that, while Harry grows accustomed to the fullness inside him.

With his hands planted firmly on Louis’ shoulders, Harry moves up and down, biting his lips at his controlled thrusts and how every slight change of movement activates his nerves and sets his chest on fire.

“Lou,” Harry calls, although there’s no intent to say anything. Louis finds it so endearingly _human_ , to be so adrift and disoriented only from the sensations hidden in their anatomy. He finds it courageous, to allow oneself to be so vulnerable to their own emotions.

Louis caresses every bit of skin he can get ahold on, and tugs at every curl that ends up beneath his touch. Harry rides him with intent quickly, rocking himself to his pleasure, exploring his own self as Louis stays trapped underneath him.

Louis feels it as soon as he announces it; “Harry, I’m-” He tries to say it and Harry catches it immediately. He moves harder, faster, lacing his long fingers around Louis’ jaw once again and staring deep into his face, twisted in pleasure.

It’s almost human, Harry thinks. So beautifully human, perfect, and flawed at the same time, a delicious mixture that almost tricks his mind. He feels Louis’ cock pulsing inside him, and Louis’ blue eyes remain blue and bright as he orgasms, staring up at Harry with nothing but adoration and devotion, although his nails dig into his back so delightfully.

The flames of the candles all die at the same time, a consequence of Louis’ powerful sensations. Harry smirks amid the dusk in the room, feeling Louis’ jaw going slack underneath his touch.

With the lack of the illumination, soon, Harry’s vision grows accustomed to the faint, blueish moonlight that enters the room through the window. The rain is reduced to a soft drizzle, the skies cleared of dark clouds to allow the dimmed glow inside.

Harry makes out Louis’ blissful features just under him, and he doesn’t hesitate to kiss him all over, to devour the remaining waves resting upon his skin. Harry remembers the first time they did this; the first time they’ve finally succumbed to their deepest desires. He recalls, after they were done, Harry laid beside Louis and waited for everything to feel _wrong_.

He’s still waiting; if he’s honest. It never did feel wrong, not even when the first twinges of lust met his fragile existence. Harry was never one to feel wrong for loving, and with Louis, that trait remained, despite his nature, or where he came from. It was never a problem for Harry when it came to falling in love.

The pair fall into a tender embrace not long after that. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pull him closer, resting his chin above his curls and closing his eyes to allow only Harry’s presence to influence his senses.

“Louis,” Harry calls, speaking softly into the demon’s chest. “I’m yours, too.” He mumbles.

Louis smiles, still not used to the overwhelming feeling of belonging that settles in his ribcage every time he hears something of the sort leaving Harry’s mouth. It’s more powerful than any spell or dark magic he’s ever known.

The demon stays awake and alert as the human falls asleep, resting peacefully within his embrace, trusting, and loving. Even after sunlight makes its first threats of appearance, in the distant horizon, Louis remains, fighting his own instincts, just to be with _his_ human. Harry always looked even more beautiful under the morning light.


End file.
